


D is for Dessert

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Button Popping, Coming In Pants, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Food Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Conscious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Stuffing, Weight Gain, although there is admittedly very little plot, just a little bit for plot reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Aziraphale doesn't eat his entrée with his usual enthusiasm, Crowley knows something is wrong.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 147
Collections: Anonymous





	D is for Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> My first published Good Omens fic, and it's a kink fic I wrote at 4AM. I don't know if this says something about me as a person. HEED THE TAGS, PEOPLE.
> 
> I had no beta for this and English is my second language, so please let me know of any formatting/grammatical errors so I can fix them.

Aziraphale had barely touched his entrée. This was strange -  _worrying_ , even. Not to mention disappointing. Watching Aziraphale eat; seeing his eyelids flutter shut in bliss, hearing his, dare he say it, near  _obscene_ sounds of pleasure with his lips wrapped around his fork, was the primary reason Crowley enjoyed their dinner dates so much. And they had been on a number of them now that their respective sides were finally off their backs. The dates usually ended in Aziraphale's newly materialised bedroom, and Crowley almost saw the restaurant part as foreplay at this point, although he hadn't divulged the angel exactly why he was always all over him once the bookshop door closed behind them. He'd tell him eventually.

For now, Crowley squinted behind his glasses as he leaned forward on his elbow and tried to read Aziraphale's face.

"What's wrong, angel?"

Aziraphale poked at his entrée with his fork, scallops with duck heart and lime butter sauce, not looking up from the plate.

"Oh, nothing at all. What makes you think something's wrong?"

" _What makes you think..._ You have hardly taken a bite in the last ten minutes! It's not like you."

"Well, you see," Aziraphale took a breath, and his cheeks seemed to gain some colour. He still wasn't looking at Crowley. "I... Oh, this is terribly embarrassing."

Crowley waved a hand.

"Go on, nobody can hear us."

Aziraphale exhaled lightly at that, seemingly grateful for the little demonic miracle.

"It's... I... I need to cut down on my food intake."

" _What? _ "

Aziraphale looked up.

"My trousers hardly fit anymore! If I continue like this, I soon won't be able to button them at all."

Crowley did his best to ignore how his cock sprung to life.

"Then miracle them bigger, what's the issue?"

"I can't do that!"

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"That's avoiding the problem!"

Crowley was almost offended.

"Who says it's a problem?"

"I-!" That made Aziraphale slow down. "It- it certainly is a problem," he muttered.

"Not to me, it isn't."  _The opposite, really_ , he thought, but didn't say.

"But it- it's obscene."

Crowley grit his teeth. If he ever met whoever planted that idea in Aziraphale's mind, he promised himself that he wouldn't let them leave with their kneecaps intact.

"Bullshit. If you enjoy food, you should eat it. However much you want to eat. Who cares about your fucking waistline?"

"That's easy for you to say," huffed Aziraphale, and crossed his arms, tucking his chin in. Crowley wanted to bite at the fat below it. "You've never had to care about yours in your entire existence."

Crowley opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it. He did not want this to turn into a fight. Instead he leaned back in his chair and gestured loosely at Aziraphale's plate.

"Eat your scallops, angel, and I'll show you how much I don't mind when we get home, yeah?"

Aziraphale blinked in surprise, and his face turned a wonderful shade of pink at Crowley's words. He tasted a small forkful from his plate.

"W-well, I suppose it is rather delicious."

Crowley let himself smirk.

When they got in the Bentley, Aziraphale rubbed his rounded belly with a sigh. Crowley hoped his glasses concealed his gaze as he noticed it was indeed a bit bigger than usual, and drank in the sight.

"Oh, I'm afraid I overdid it. Really, you need not be so encouraging. One dessert would have been enough, especially after that hearty risotto."

Crowley licked his lips as he started the engine.

"But you wanted both, right? You looked damned near panicked trying to choose between the blackberry parfait and the chocolate soufflé."

"Still, it's-" Aziraphale got interrupted by a small, airy belch. Crowley swallowed and stepped on the gas. "Oh, dear me."

They reached the bookshop in record time, and once Aziraphale had made it inside after something of a waddle, Crowley shut the door behind them, locked it, and slammed Aziraphale's back against it. His hands were immediately on him as he started to kiss and nibble at his neck.

"C-Crowley..!"

Crowley pressed his throbbing erection against Aziraphale's plush thigh, letting him know exactly how hard he was. Aziraphale whimpered.

"I want you so bad, angel. Fuck, you are such a wicked tempter."

"Y-you find this... attractive?" Aziraphale asked, still a bit in shock at how things were proceeding. If he was being honest with himself, he'd thought this would be one of their few dates that didn't end with Crowley's mouth on him.

"Would have bent you over the restaurant table had you let me." Now, that a was a mental image Crowley had had much use of in the past. He let his hands massage the sides of Aziraphale's bloated belly. "Or sucked you off under the table. You know what it's like watching you let out all those little moans as you make your way through a duck pâté? Or diligently licking your spoon clean of ganache, getting every little spot? Pure pornography." Aziraphale giggled at that, and it made Crowley's heart swell. He let himself bite gently at the fat underneath Aziraphale's chin he had previously denied himself, cutting Aziraphale off by making him gasp. His hands traveled down, feeling Aziraphale's hardened cock through his trousers, and let his fingers brush against the fly button. He hadn't been kidding, it was dangerously close to popping, straining to keep Aziraphale's expanded gut in. That gave Crowley an idea that made him grind against Aziraphale's thigh. He braced himself with his hands on either side of Aziraphale's head and panted.

"Will you indulge me for a bit?"

Aziraphale's hands started roaming up and down Crowley's sides, his thumbs rubbing little circles. Even a demon could see that his eyes were filled with love.

"It seems only fair, you've already indulged me plenty," he smiled.

Crowley bit his lip and snapped his fingers, a pastry box appearing in his hand.

"Can you eat a bit more for me, then? Untilyou pop the button of those tight trousers? Shouldn't be too hard."

Aziraphale's stomach growled in protest.

"Oh, I-" Crowley produced a slice of freshly baked caramel cheesecake from the box - Aziraphale's favourite (after Parisian crêpes). The generous amount of caramel sauce on the top was slowly dripping down the sides of the creamy cake, and Aziraphale moaned at the sight. "Yes. Yes, Crowley, please." He opened his mouth, and let Crowley feed it to him. Crowley was gentle, letting Aziraphale take his time with every bite. The box was now on the floor, and Crowley's free hand was lightly rubbing the underside of Aziraphale's belly as he continued to languidly rut against his thigh. When the first slice was gone, Aziraphale took Crowley's stained fingers into his hot mouth and licked them clean, before another slice appeared in Crowley's hand as he continued to feed him. All the while Crowley could feel Aziraphale's bloated belly grow bigger against his palm. At the fourth slice Aziraphale began to pant, but still diligently swallowed bite after bite. It wasn't until he was about to start on the sixth slice that the stubborn button finally gave way with a loud  _ pop!_, and Aziraphale's now free gut welled out.

"Fuck," Crowley whispered, and came hard, staining his jeans.

Aziraphale moaned loudly.

"Oh, ooh, that is a relief."

After catching his breath, Crowley noticed Aziraphale's shirt had also begun to strain, and did away with it with a flick of the wrist. Aziraphale's sizeable belly was now on full display, and Crowley moaned as he looked down on it.

"Satan, fuck, you look good." Aziraphale blushed. "How's it feel?"

Aziraphale cupped the side of it with his own hand, and let his fingers sink into the flesh a bit, seemingly contemplating. Crowley moaned again, his cock already gearing up for a round two.

"It does hurt a bit, admittedly. However, it also feels... nice, in a way? Being so full, I mean. It's... decadent."

"Mmh, you look nice," Crowley mumbled, sinking down until he could pepper the rounded form with fevered kisses, grabbing at Aziraphale's soft sides. "Wanna suck your cock."

The angel squirmed.

"Please," he breathed. Crowley pulled down Aziraphale's trousers and pants in one go, letting his neglected cock strain up against his belly. Crowley licked its underside from base to tip with a flat, hot tongue. Aziraphale's legs nearly gave out. Crowley then took it into his mouth proper, sucking his cock like a starving man and digging his nails into his padded hips. Aziraphale's hands found purchase in Crowley's hair, and he soon started to thrust into Crowley's mouth. Crowley moaned, and shoved his hand into his jeans to take care of his own weeping cock. Aziraphale came with a shout, and Crowley greedily swallowed around him until there was nothing left to swallow. He came himself a few seconds later, and let go of Aziraphale's cock with a wet pop.

"Good?" he panted, looking up. Aziraphale was flushed all the way down to his chest, his short curls clinging to his forehead. Oh, he was a sight.

"Divine, my dear," he smiled. His hands, which were still in Crowley's hair, gently guided the demon upwards, until Crowley closed the distance between their lips. Aziraphale still tasted faintly of caramel, the flavour mixing with the salt on Crowley's tongue. Aziraphale eventually broke the kiss and stroked Crowley's cheek. "Oh, I'm absolutely spent. How's bed sound to you? ... I think I need to sleep this off." He looked down at his belly, which was just as big as before, and Crowley willed his cock to stay soft for a little while longer.

"Yeah, bed's good," he agreed, and stepped aside as Aziraphale carefully stepped out of his trousers and tried to take a step forward.

"Oh!" With his centre of gravity shifted, and less than functional legs, he lost his balance. Crowley righted him with one hand on his back and the other on his stomach.

"Easy there, angel. You've had a lot to eat." He caressed his round belly, and fuck it, he was hard again. Once in bed, perhaps Aziraphale would agree to some lazy love-making while they spooned. Crowley would rub his belly and kiss his neck while they fucked, and if Crowley did it well enough, hopefully Aziraphale would want to go for two desserts on their next dinner date, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Good Omens really lends itself to food kink, which I appreciate immensely.
> 
> I have two other stuffing/weight gain fics in the works (with Crowley as the feedee), but Lord knows if I'll finish them. I'll link them here if I do.


End file.
